Cathy Brown's Search for Love
by LanzellxLala
Summary: Cathy Brown is upset that she still doesn't have a man in her life, she has just about given up hope, but through lots of pain and suffereing will she finally find her special someone? Yes I have watched the show I have ALL THREE SEASONS! and can recite the scripts from memory! I know people are OOC so please DON'T comment on it! because I'll just DELETE THE REVIEW!
1. Worries

I was looking through the fanfiction sites and I noticed that even though a lot of people say they like Mrs Brown's boys, there was actually no fanfictions that had been written specifically about it, so I decided to change that and write one. I know most of the time the characters seem rather "OOC" but it's my first fanfiction and I think we can agree on the fact that nobody writes comedy lie Brendan O'Carroll can! :D

DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FAN FICTION! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T.

**Cathy Brown's search for love**

**Chapter one: Worries…**

Cathy sat there, just gazing out the window, not really aware of what was going on around her. She was thinking about love, she always zoned out when she was thinking about love, she had been in love before, well at least she thought she had. All the previous relationships she had been in had either ended in a divorce or a breakup, due to the guys only wanting her for sex and because her boobs were huge. She longed for the day when she would meet the one. She longed for a day where she would meet a nice girl who genuinely wanted to be with her and didn't just want to get into her pants. She knew there was that one special person for everyone in the world, but she also knew that sometimes people don't find that special person, and that scared her more than anything on the planet. "What if I never find my special someone?" She thought as a few tears started streaming down her cheeks. "What if I already saw him but just let him walk on by, and gave away my chance?" she thought as she started to cry harder, "What if I end up alone for the rest of my life?" She said to herself as she burst into tears. Cathy just sat there with her head in her hands bawling her eyes out completely unaware that Maria had heard her and had entered her room to make sure she was ok. "Cathy? What's wrong?" Maria asked, only to receive a terrified screech from Cathy. "JESUS MARIA! U SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME!" "CLEARLY" Maria yelled back covering her ears so Cathy's screams wouldn't deafen her. Maria was glad it was only Cathy and herself home or the two of them would be in extreme trouble with the rest of the family, after all it was nearly 3am. "I'm sorry I scared you Cathy, I just got home from work, and I heard you crying and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Maria stated, calming down. "Thankyou Maria, I'm sorry I screeched at you, I just... I just wish I could have what you have" "What? A crappy job that keeps you up until ridiculous hours of the morning?" joked Maria, "No!" scoffed Cathy, rolling her eyes. "I meant love. I mean you and Dermot are so happy together and I mean every guy I have ever been with has only ever wanted me because of the size of my boobs or to get into my pants" cried Cathy as she buried her head in her hands and cried hard. Maria rushed to her sister-in-law's side. "Cathy. Cathy my darling it's ok, you will find that special someone, I know you will, you just have to keep looking." Maria cooed, rubbing Cathy's back. "Really? You really think I could actually find my special someone?" cried Cathy looking at Maria through mountains of tears. "Of course I do. You're beautiful and I have seen more than one guy look twice at you" Maria cooed, now wrapping her arm around Cathy's shoulders. "You're right." Cathy stated, cheering up a bit. "Everyone has that special someone out there, and even though some people never find them, that's only because they give up or never even start looking." Cathy exclaimed as she wiped away the tears. "Exactly, I couldn't have said it better myself" Smiled Maria. "Now, I am extremely tired so I had better get to bed before I collapse from fatigue!" Maria stated stifling a yawn. Cathy however didn't have the same strength while tired and let out a huge yawn which broke Maria's strength as well. "My God I didn't realise how late it was." Cathy noted. "Yeah so if I were you I would get to bed" Maria added. "Goodnight Cathy" "Goodnight Maria and thankyou" "No problem, I'm happy to help, I'm always here if you need me." Maria replied leaving the room. Once Maria had left Cathy washed her face, changed into her pjs, and climbed into bed. She was asleep almost instantly. The next day both Cathy and Maria were asleep until noon, which caused Cathy to be on the receiving end of an extremely unwanted lecture from her brother. "You shouldn't be awake so late Cathy, I mean I can understand it from Maria because of her job, but you? Yours is just purely by choice." "I know Mark, but a lot of things happened last night ok" Cathy explained, looking over to Maria, who was giving her a sympathetic look. "Yes, I was with Cathy for a while last night, she had a lot of work to do," Maria continued. "Right well ok then, you should think about getting it done earlier next time" Mark replied. "Duly noted" Cathy retorted before mouthing a thankyou to Maria who mouthed a "Don't mention it" right back. The day progressed as normal although it seemed to go really slowly to Cathy. She went about her daily business, only she came across the forms... The online dating forms. Cathy wanted to find the right guy so badly, but she never could, so she resorted to online dating, but none of the "dates" had ever worked out. She shredded the info of all the "nice guys" so she didn't have to think about it anymore. Those dates were so horrible that she had blocked them out of her memory. One guy actually asked her if she could give him a kid to sell on the black market. Cathy was terrified; she had stayed up all night that night, just crying, and she had promised herself that she would never use internet dating again. Nobody knew that she had even resorted to online dating in the first place, not even Maria. But she knew that if anyone did find out, even if she wasn't doing it anymore, she could never live it down. So she decided to keep it as her little secret. When she had finished all her work for the day, she decided to go for a walk in the park. But that walk changed everything... in more ways than one.

Author's Note: Well that's chapter 1 finished, let me know what you guys think with a review. I've already written up to chapter 5 so they should be up shortly, but I still like nice reviews & CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY THANKYOU!

- LanzellxLala -


	2. Not all bad things have only bad results

Disclaimer: I OWN NO CHARACTERS HERE, OK IM NOT STEALING ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! NOT ME…..unfortunately

**Cathy Brown's search for love**

**Chapter two: Not all bad things have only bad results**

Cathy was enjoying her walk in the park when all of a sudden she found herself being dragged into an old building. Terrified, Cathy started kicking and fighting with every ounce of strength she had, but whoever was holding her, was far too strong for Cathy to make any difference. Before she knew it her shirt had been ripped off and her underwear and skirt at her ankles. Cathy knew what was about to happen and she knew she was not going to like it. Cathy was fighting and squirming under the masked man's grip, but no matter what she did, she couldn't even loosen his grasp. He covered her mouth with tape so she couldn't scream, and he raped her. Once he had finished, he beat Cathy as hard as he could, leaving her covered in bruises, and bleeding. Then he just ran off leaving her there to die, with the tape still over her mouth. She couldn't walk anywhere because the bastard had broken her ankle, but still being as determined as she was, she still tried, only to fall right back down again writhing in pain. Tears were streaming down her face. She lay there for three days, while her family were searching everywhere for her, Maria was extremely worried, as she knew why most guys went for Cathy, and she feared that the worst had happened. Cathy thought she was surely going to die before anyone found her, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Panicking Cathy started to squirm and fidget to get away, but the hand let go immediately, and she heard a voice. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, You're safe now, it's ok" there was something about this man's voice, that made Cathy trust him completely. She lay still while he removed the tape from her mouth, and helped her sit up, he wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head against his shoulder while she told him what had happened. When she had finished telling him, he said "Right, well we need to get you to a police station, but first, what's your name?" It was right then that reality set in. Cathy had just spilled her guts to a complete stranger. She tried to look as calm as possible, even though on the inside she was freaking out. "I'm Cathy. Cathy Brown" she said somewhat stammering. "Well Cathy Brown, my name is Mick. Mick Jones" He replied smiling. There was that trust feeling again, Cathy thought this guy might just be the one, he was really nice, and clearly didn't want to just get into her pants, even though she was practically naked, he still kept his hands well away from her genitalia and he made sure she was comfortable and not hurt. He treated her like a queen, and he was cute, which is always a bonus. Mick wrapped his jacket around Cathy's shoulders, so she could regain some dignity. "Wait here, I'll be right back" he said as he rested her against the wall. When Mick returned, he brought with him a spare pair of pants, a shirt and a blanket. Once he had helped Cathy get dressed, he took her to the police station where she told them everything that had happened. After she had finished telling the officers everything that had happened and she was allowed to go home, Mick took her back to his place to get cleaned up. The last thing she wanted was to rock up at the house looking like she did. When she got to Mick's house, he helped her hobble up to the front door on the crutches that the nurse at the police station had given her, and he helped her into the bath. Cathy was more than happy to let Mick wash her, there was something about him that made her trust him completely, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was definitely chemistry between the two of them. Once she was clean, and dried, he offered her something to eat, which she gratefully accepted, with a huge growl of her stomach. She wolfed down the salad and chicken that he gave her, and she felt so much better after she had eaten. She flopped onto the couch and let out a groan. "Tired?" Mick asked almost laughing. "Just a bit" Cathy remarked with obvious sarcasm in her voice. "Well you can use my room if you like? I'm more than happy to take the couch." Mick suggested. "Oh no, I couldn't do that I'd feel terrible." Cathy replied with remorse. "Well I can't just let you sleep on the couch, not after everything you have been through." Mick pushed. "Could you be with me tonight? It's just I'd feel safer that way," Cathy asked, looking at Mick with pleading eyes. "If that's what you want then sure I can do that." Mick responded. Mick couldn't deny the fact that Cathy was extremely gorgeous, and he could feel himself falling for her, but he didn't let it show, the last thing he wanted was to scare her off by having her think that he was only helping her so he could get into her pants. "Would you like to call your family?" Mick asked. 'SHIT! FORGOT ABOUT THAT!' Cathy thought to herself "Sure thanks." Cathy replied. When she called home, Maria answered sounding worried, but when she heard Cathy's voice she instantly sounded relieved. "EVERYONE CATHY IS ON THE PHONE!" Maria yelled at the top of her lungs. After hearing this everyone was in the living room in seconds. "Cathy are you ok, where are you?" Maria asked, nearly having a heart attack. "I'm fine now Maria, just a sprained ankle. I'm at a friend's house. I will be home tomorrow morning." "Ok then, but which friend?" asked Maria, somewhat on edge. "My friend Mick," Cathy responded, "Tell the others, I am fine and I will be home sometime tomorrow" Cathy added, before hanging up the phone. When Maria told the others, they all let out huge sighs of relief, and seeing as it was already midnight; they all went to bed, all able to sleep much easier now that they knew that Cathy was ok. Cathy snuggled next to Mick, she felt so safe next to him, there was something about him. She always felt safer with him. She really thought he was the one. They spoke for a while about their like's and loves, and before they knew it, Mick was planting a gentle, soft kiss on Cathy's lips, which she happily returned, eventually the kisses grew deeper and more passionate, they didn't go as far as sex, but they did get pretty passionate, it was at this moment when both of them knew, that they had found their special someone.

Author's note: Well what do you guys think so far? This is more to come so don't panic. Please leave a nice review and if you must leave criticism at least have the common decency to make it constructive. Thanks. - LanzellxLala -


	3. Cathy Comes Home

Disclaimer: No I don't own them… All… Well you get the picture.

**Cathy Brown's search for love**

**Chapter Three: Cathy comes home**

When Cathy woke the next morning she found herself snuggled up in the arms of Mick. She didn't even have to think about it, she knew she was falling in love in fact she was pretty sure she already was in love. Mick cared about her, he wanted what was best for her, he actually cared about how she felt, which already gave him more brownie points than any other guy Cathy had ever dated. Cathy knew that she was going to be friends with this guy forever but she wanted so much more than that. Cathy decided that she didn't want to get up just yet, so she snuggled back down and went back to sleep. About 3 hours later both Cathy and Mick woke up, and when Mick checked the alarm he realised it was 10am. "A bit later than what I would've liked to sleep in but it's still ok I guess." Mick commented. "You guess?" questioned Jenny. "Yeah I don't like to sleep in too long, or I will have trouble getting to sleep that night and then my body clock gets thrown off whack and yeah, it's a bit of a nightmare," Mick responded sighing; while Cathy just laughed. "Well, I hope you don't mind me suggesting this but ummm..." Mick began "But what?" Cathy asked glancing suspiciously at him. "Um would you like to go out sometime? I mean I don't know about you but I felt some pretty strong chemistry last night, I mean, that kiss, that's not 'just a kiss' there was love in that kiss." Cathy was stunned, she couldn't believe she was hearing this, she had been waiting to hear those words ever since he had found her. "Of course! I would love to go out with you, it should be fun." Cathy responded eagerly. "Great," Mick exclaimed happily as he scooped Cathy up in his arms, sending Cathy in to fits of giggles, as she pretended to fight him off, but it was obvious that she was letting him win, and within a few minutes, Cathy was on her back on the bed and Mick was planting kisses all over her, although their tongues did become best friends extremely quickly. A few hours later Cathy arrived back at her own home, and she introduced her rescuer to them all, she described him as 'her friend Mick who also helped her hobble around on her ankle when it was first sprained." which thankfully for Cathy, they all believed; except Maria. Maria was weird like that, she always knew when something was bothering someone, even if she was looking at a complete stranger, she could always tell. Cathy called it a gift, but most of the time Maria called it a curse. "I hate seeing other people upset all the time because knowing they are upset just makes me upset" Maria would say. Maria could tell by the look in Cathy's eyes that she was hiding something, and Maria made it her mission to find out what that something was. Problem is, she had absolutely NO idea as to how she was going to do that.

Author's Note: There is more to come don't worry. Please leave a review and let me know what you think xx - LanzellxLala -


	4. Maria Knows

Disclaimer: *Do I seriously have to write this at the start of every bloomin chapter? (moans)* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY, ALL CHARACTERS USED BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS WHICH UNFORTUNATELY IS NOT ME *sad face*

**Cathy Brown's search for love**

**Chapter four: Maria knows….**

That night Maria started creating plans as to how she was going to figure out what it was, but she ended up growling and chucking them all in the trash can; eventually Dermot had had enough of listening to her swearing at the papers and asked her "If you're so sure that Cathy is hiding something, why don't you just ask her what it is?" Maria gave him an annoyed glare. "Why must you always make suggestions like that after I have wasted all my time on pathetic plans?" Scoffed Maria. "I honestly thought that would've been obvious" Dermot replied. Maria made her way to Cathy's room where once again she heard crying. when she knocked on Cathy's door she heard Cathy say "SHIT" and she heard Cathy hide something, and heard her somewhat hiss in pain. When Cathy called for the knocker to enter, Maria entered the room. "Cathy, what's wrong, is everything ok?" Maria asked sounding concerned. "Yes everything is fine, I've never been better." Cathy quickly responded putting on a fake smile. "Are you sure, because you were awfully quick in responding just now?" Maria added pushing the subject even further. She knew Cathy was hiding something, and Maria had promised herself that she would not give it a rest until she knew everything that had happened to cause Cathy to be missing for three days, and to then be so jumpy, unless this guy was around. Suddenly Maria had an idea. "Um Cathy, I was just wondering, about this friend, how long have you known him?" Maria asked knowing that it would put Cathy on the spot and most likely cause her to spill the beans. "Umm, 3 years," Cathy responded somewhat nervously. "Nice try Cathy, you know I can tell when someone is lying to me and right now, you are definitely lying to me." Maria retorted. "You know I hate you when you do this don't you?" Cathy asked with large amounts of obvious sarcasm in her voice. "Yeah but so many other things make you love me so I think I'm ok." Maria chirped with a cheeky smile. Cathy just rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine sit down and I tell you everything, but I'm warning you that there are some parts that you're not going to like, and this is hard for me ok so don't rush me." Cathy remarked trying to sound serious but there was still an obvious tone of annoyance in her voice which instantly told Maria that Cathy was hiding something far more serious than she first thought.

Author's Note: There is more to come so don't worry. I'm sorry this was a short chapter I was just trying to get the first four over and done with. Please review, and if you must criticise my work at least have the common decency to make it constructive criticism, thankyou xx -LanzellxLala -


	5. Safety

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN *Cries* Blah blah blah! I think by now the picture should be pretty clear! If not then please! GO SEE AN OPTOMITRIST!

**Cathy Brown's Search For Love**

**Chapter 5: Safety**

Cathy just sat there while Maria finished off her ridiculously long swearing session. When Maria had finally finished, she looked at Cathy and asked, "Did you get a good look at him?" To which Cathy responded with a simple shake of her head. "Did he say anything to you?" Again Cathy just shook her head. Maria could feel herself getting angrier and angrier as every second went by. "Well one thing is for sure." Maria stated. "And what's that?" Cathy asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm definitely going to the gym tomorrow because if I don't I get the feeling I may kill Dermot next time he brings home a DVD player with no plug!" Cathy couldn't help but laugh at that, and Maria gladly joined in. It was a well known fact that if Buster Brady was involved, Dermot Brown would always be involved in doing something stupid, or something against the law, or sometimes… actually most of the time, BOTH! As if the situation had been rehearsed Dermot arrived at the entrance to Cathy's bedroom, looking rather confused, "What the hell Maria? You never swear like that, what's going on?" Maria looked at Cathy and Cathy gave Maria a 'please don't, not yet' look and Maria simply nodded and replied to Dermot by saying "Sorry love, I didn't mean for you to hear that, it's just from something that Cathy told me that someday she may tell you, when she is ready" Maria stated as calmly as possible and trying not to cry. "When she's ready? Cathy what happened to you?" Dermot was getting more worried with every word he said. "Nothing, it's just… it doesn't matter!" Cathy snapped silently wishing she could take it back as soon as she had said it. Dermot looked at her stunned. He knew Cathy was strong but he never expected her to react like this, especially towards him….. Actually he was the one she was most likely to react that way to, but he just didn't want to admit that to himself. "Cathy… I…I" Dermot stuttered "Dermot I'm so sorry" Cathy gushed, crossing the room as quickly as she could on her broken ankle (which by the way was causing her to drop multiple F bombs in her mind because of the pain) "CATHY! Don't do that!" Dermot panicked and wrapped his arms around his sister, helping her keep the weight off her foot. As soon as Cathy was wrapped in the embrace of her brother she couldn't hold it back anymore, there was something in her brother's actions and voice that made her just spill the beans. While Cathy was explaining the whole story to Dermot, Maria just couldn't cope and she broke down as well causing Dermot to gently place Cathy on the bed, and then take both women into his arms, all three of them eventually falling asleep together with both Maria and Cathy feeling safer than they had ever felt before. Well Cathy had felt safer with Mick but hey that's fairly obvious right? In fact it's so obvious I don't even know why I'm writing it here….

~ Authors Note ~ ok I'm really running out of ideas for this whole raping storyline so unless someone sends me a half decent idea for the next chapter, then the next chapter will be a skip through time to several months in fact probably a whole year later, showing where Mick and Cathy will be then… if they still are together. I'm pretty sure everyone has the whole constructive criticism thing memorised by now so I'm not even gonna bother saying it.

LanzellxLala xx


End file.
